Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, for example, an image pickup apparatus in which various types of operation members including a push-button style, a sliding style, a turn-style are mounted has been proposed. In this electronic apparatus, as a means that detects the operation of the operation member, various sensors are used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-64665 discloses an optical encoder that detects a rotation operation of the rotation operation member by using an optical sensor photo reflector that detects the presence or absence of a target object depending on whether or not light that is reflected after applying light emitted from a light emitting unit to the target object can be received at a receiving unit.
In the optical encoder, a reflecting surface in which surfaces that have a different reflectance are alternately formed is provided in the rotation operation member such that ON-OFF switching input to the photo reflector is executed by the rotation operation of the rotation operation member. The rotation operation of the rotation operation member is an operation in which the ON-OFF switching input to the photo reflector is executed, detecting the rotation of the rotation operation member and a rotation amount thereof is allowed, and then various parameters are changed.
Additionally, there are some rotation operation members in which positions with clicks and positions without clicks are alternately formed each time there is a rotation, the clicks are generated during the rotation operation of the rotation operation member, and setting to a desired value is easily performed. In the rotation operation member having a mechanism that generates clicks, no matter to what position the rotation operation member is rotated , a fixed positional relation between the position of the reflecting surface where the ON-OFF switching input to the photo reflector is executed and the click position must always be maintained. For example, when the rotation of the rotation operation member is stopped at a given click position, with respect to the surfaces of the rotation operation member that have a different reflectance, either one of a surface that always reflects or a surface that does not always reflect is needed. In other words, at a given click position, the output of detection changes depending on the surface at which the photo-reflector detects output, that is, a reflecting surface or a non-reflecting surface.
If timing and the positional relation between the click position and the rotation detection are always fixed, at any click position during the rotation operation, the on-off switching to the photo reflector, that is, detecting the rotation of the rotation operation member, is made possible. Rather than directly forming the reflecting surface on the rotation operation member, pasting a sheet member formed with the reflecting surface on the rotation operation member can reduce the cost.
In the optical encoder disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-64665, a sheet member formed with a reflecting surface in which surfaces that have a different reflectance are alternately formed are pasted to the inner surface of the rotation operation member. However, when applying a rotation operation member having a click mechanism, it is necessary to regulate a position of the sheet member formed with the reflecting surface in the inner surface of the rotation operation member. When the sheet member formed with the reflecting surface is pasted and fixed without any positional regulation, during the rotation operation of the rotation operation member, the relation between the click position and the timing of the rotation detection by the rotation operation of the rotation operation member is not fixed. Specifically, the output of detection changes depending on a surface detected by the photo reflector at the click position, that is, depending on a reflecting surface or a non-reflecting surface. Therefore, during the rotation operation, the input does not switch at the timing of the click position, and an advantageous operability cannot be realized.